Occasionally, a residential or commercial basement or other floor may flood after a heavy rain, plumbing malfunction, or other cause. The walls can become wet and, if unserviced, can sometimes become permanently damaged. Conventionally, a so-called vortex drying process is used to dry the walls. The vortex drying process typically involves subjecting the entire room to forced air movement via numerous air-movers. Among other things, this process is noisy, energy-intensive, uncontrolled, requires a relatively lengthy drying period, and is largely inefficient.